Payphone
by T2 Angel
Summary: Zell is going through the trials of emotions over his feelings for a certain blonde haired instructor. The pain is such that is causes him to lash out against Irvine. But when Zell calls to apologize, he accidentally sets events into motion that he can't stop. Will Zell be able to get the girl of his dreams or is his reality about to become a nightmare? One-Shot. (MY 30th FANFIC)


**A/N: For the life of me, I don't where all these stories are coming from... but I'm not complaining! Just makes it bloody hard to sleep at night! But! Here's another one-shot of what is quickly becoming my favorite couple to write about: Zell & Quistis. I think they are fun because they are both so different they are awesome.**

**Also, this is a milestone for me... THIS IS MY 30th STORY POSTED HERE ON FANFIC! AWESOME! Thank you all for the support!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy VIII or Maroon 5 or their music. This is purely a fan made work from which I receive NO PROFIT!**

* * *

**Payphone**

Mentally exhausted, emotionally spent… that was just the beginning of how Zell was feeling as he sat on the train to Deling, watching the land pass by. It was early in the morning; the sun had barely arisen at its post. Zell couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the land passing by him… but he did appreciate that he was all alone in the train car. He needed to be right now. His mind and emotions were all over the place: confused, angry, sad, depressed, worried, nervous… and he had no way to stop it. He sighed; he couldn't believe he was acting this way, behaving like this.

Over a girl.

But… not just any girl.

The girl.

The one he always wanted.

The one… he needed.

Quistis Trepe.

But it didn't help that he'd done something stupid. Really stupid. Extremely stupid. How, in Hyne's name, was he so stupid?

He leaned his head against the window… and slowly beat his forehead against it in rhythm.

What in the world was he thinking?

Funny thing was… his dumbest mistake ever… didn't start out that way.

* * *

It was just last night when Zell was sitting at the restaurant in Balamb Town with Irvine Kinneas, his best friend. They wanted to just get out of the Garden for a while and talk without the bother of others being around. They talked about the standard things, including the events of a year ago that brought them together; mostly, they talked about fights and girls, in particular Irvine's relationship with Selphie, which tended to be rocky from time to time.

After Irvine's account about his latest argument with the sunshine girl, Zell couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you put yourself in these situations?"

"Is it my fault women find me attractive?" Irvine asked.

"It's your fault that you keep pointing it out."

They both laughed.

"Anyway," Irvine chuckled, "we already know all about my love life. What about yours?"

Zell just smirked. "Nothing to talk about."

"What about library girl?"

"Nothing's gonna happen there."

"Oh." He was taken aback. He thought that was a sure thing. They both seemed to like each other. "You sure?"

Zell nodded.

"Sorry, man."

"No worries."

"Well, why? Like… did something happen?"

"No. No real reason. Just… she's just not my type."

"Well, who is?"

Zell gave him an incredulous look. "Come on, man."

"I'm just asking. I mean… come on. Squall and Rinoa are even talking about getting married. Seifer found some girl in Fisherman's Horizon." The cowboy chuckled, "Seifer, man!"

Zell laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"I heard even Quistis has a date."

Zell paused. "She… she does?"

"Yeah. Some pretty boy. Don't know a thing about him. Selphie told me about it."

Zell fell silent at that news. That sucked. For him, anyway.

But Irvine didn't notice the change in his demeanor. "So, come on, come on! Give me some girl's name, man! Any girl! I'll help you out."

If he wasn't going to name a girl before, he certainly couldn't name one now. "Uh… no, no, thanks, man."

"Come on, bro! I'll help you out."

"No, man… I'm good."

The cowboy wouldn't let it go. "Zell, will ya just let me help?" He was determined to help his buddy.

…much to Zell's irritation and anger. "I said I don't want help! Okay?!"

Irvine was surprised by his outburst. "Whoa! What's with you, all of a sudden?"

"I just don't want any help, alright?!"

"Geez, man! Whatever! Screw it! I was just offering!"

"Offer it to someone who cares!" Zell got up in a fury, walking out of the restaurant.

Irvine just sat in disbelief. "What the hell was that about?"

Zell walked around Balamb for over an hour, pacing near the water's edge. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He couldn't believe hearing Quistis was on a date set him off like this; it's not like she had any clue how Zell felt about her because he was always to chicken to say it.

What was more is he couldn't believe he treated his friend like that.

Zell paused, looking out over the water. He rubbed his forehead. He shouldn't have yelled at Irvine; how was the SeeD cowboy supposed to know bringing up Quistis dating another guy was going to hurt him? The fighter sighed and realized he was wrong. He had to apologize. Zell figured going face to face with Irvine might lead to a confrontation of a physical nature so he decided to call him.

He reached for his cell phone and couldn't find it. He checked all of his pockets.

'_Dang it…_' He sighed. No telling where he left that stupid thing; probably in the Balamb Garden locker room of the gym or even in his dorm. Oh, well. Plan B. He walked back into town and looked around for a payphone. He found one by a park bench, underneath a street light. It must've been later than he thought since he saw no one was around… that and Balamb Town did tend to turn in early.

He walked to the payphone, picked up the receiver, put his money and wildly, quickly dialed a number.

After a few rings, a generic automated greeting came on for the voicemail.

Zell chuckled, softly. '_Selphie must've made him change the old one. He did use the word 'lover boy' when it didn't fit._'

Once the beep sounded, Zell began.

"Irvine. It's Zell. I'm calling you from a payphone. It's why the number's different. I lost my phone somewhere, sorry. Look… I'm sorry for snapping on you. I just…" He paused. He had never made this admission before to anyone but he had to explain this. It was the only way to correctly apologize. "…alright, look. I don't care if you blab this but… it's about Quistis. I know you said some new guy asked her out and I just hate it. Not her, this! This whole thing!" He stopped to take a breath. "I never told you this because I didn't know what you'd say but… I love her, okay?! I'm in love with her! I mean… I've been in love with her for a year and I can't do a damn thing about it! Sometimes it just drives me so crazy I could just…" He gritted his teeth and made a fist with his other hand, "just…" He paused, leaning his head against the booth. He gathered himself together, letting his anger go. "But… I'm sorry for going all limit break on you… I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, buddy. You can call my phone and leave a message if you want. I'll just call it and check it later. Or maybe even find my phone." He paused again. "Sorry, bud." He hung up.

That was it. He sighed and started to walk away.

The phone rang.

Zell chuckled and figured it was just Irvine calling him back.

He answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello?_" the feminine familiar voice came from the other end.

"Sorry?"

"_Who is this?_"

"Ummm… Zell."

"_Oh! Zell! Hi!_"

He recognized the voice immediately. He was in love with the person it was attached to. "Quistis?" His heart stopped.

She giggled, "_Yeah. You called me?_"

"Called…" What was she talking about? He didn't call her. He called…

Then he realized.

That wasn't Irvine's number he dialed…

It was…

Oh, no.

In his anger and haste, he must've switched the numbers in his head.

'_Oh, hell! Oh, hell! Oh, hell!_' He managed, somehow, to not let his panic slip into his voice. "Umm… no, I was… trying to call Irvine. Must've dialed your number by mistake."

"_Oh, okay. Want me to give him your message then?_"

Zell blinked, completely forgetting. "Message?"

"_The one you left on my phone. It must've been a long one. My phone didn't beep until well after it rang._"

He closed his eyes in disbelief. He left a message. About being in love with Quistis. On her phone. He hit his head against the payphone booth. '_YOU FREAKIN' MORON!_' he mentally screamed at himself. It was official: this was the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

"_Zell?_"

He didn't answer.

She started to worry a little. "_Zell? Are you okay?_"

"Umm… yeah, yeah. Uhh… you don't… have to give him the message. Better yet… you don't even have to listen to it." He knew she would. "But… if you do… sorry…"

"_Sorry? For what?_"

He couldn't tell her… not like this. "I'll see you later, Quistis." Zell hung up. He stared at the payphone receiver, his hand was still on it.

He couldn't help but think of how stupid he was. Very stupid. He knows good and well that she is seeing someone else so, what does he do? He calls her by mistake and declares his love for her.

'_What have I done?_' he asked himself.

Great. This was just one more thing he had to run damage control on.

He picked the receiver again… he put in a coin again… and moved his hands to dial… Quistis… this time, on purpose…

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change, I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone?_

_Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

He put the receiver back on the hook, his change deploying into the dispenser.

He couldn't do it.

He just couldn't do it.

No matter how much he wanted to.

He couldn't call her… not again. He'd done enough… screwed up enough.

Besides… what would she ever see in him?

How was he good enough for her?

He picked up the receiver and hit it against the cradle. He smacked it against the cradle again. He saw red… anger over his own stupidity taking over for what he had just done. Not only did he not have his girl… he probably just lost one of his best friends. He hit it again and again until both the receiver and the booth itself were damaged beyond repair. He stumbled back, sitting on the bench, breathing heavily. He rubbed his forehead and looked around, the lights of Balamb Garden in the distance. He sure couldn't go back there and his mom's house was out; that would be the second place anyone looked for him. And he didn't want anyone to find him, let alone talk to him right now.

He looked over at the train station.

'_Always wanted to check out Deling on my own…_'

* * *

Departing from the train station, Zell walked through Deling, his memory of last night finally done replaying, though he was reliving it enough. It was about 9 in the AM as he just walked aimlessly through the city. He had nowhere to go… though he loved the city. And, any other time, he could think of a million of things to do, but there was way too much on his mind right now to think of anything fun to get his mind off of his troubles. With his hands in his pockets, he wandered around the city for a couple of hours until he came to a park bench downtown; he sat down, just to people watch, and give his feet a break.

He looked over and saw a payphone next to the bench. First… he chuckled at the irony… then… the urge to pummel that telecommunication machine into oblivion came over the warrior but he refrained.

He did drop his head in private embarrassment over the actions he took last night. Zell sat on the bench, holding his head, trying to make sense out of the moronic movement he made.

He would have loved to tell Quistis how he felt… in the right time and in the right way. Not like that. Over a voicemail. In a message to someone else? What in the world was he thinking? How could be so stupid as to dial the wrong number?!

…How could ever face her again?

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_Now, I'm at a payphone…_

"You certainly are hard to find when you wanna get lost," a familiar voice said to him.

He looked up and saw Quistis's blue eyes staring into his.

"Oh, crap," Zell whispered, though she did hear him.

She smiled, "That's what you used to say when you were my student and I said the words 'pop quiz.'"

He seized up at the very sight of the gorgeous smile of Instructor Trepe. Hers was second to none. "H-How… how'd you find me?"

"I did some digging. But not a lot. You mention taking time off to Deling by yourself a lot, apparently."

Zell groaned and dropped his head. How many times had he told that to Irvine? He looked back up at her. "What are you doing here?"

She paused and sat down next to him. "I listened to your message."

Zell's eyes widened as wide as a human's possibly could be. "OH, MAN!" He jumped to his feet. "Quistis, I'm sorry! I-I…" He started fidgeting and stuttering like there was no tomorrow, "I just… I did it and… I didn't know what I was doing! It was…" He was going to say 'accident' but that wasn't entirely true. He may not have meant to call her… but he meant every word of that message.

"Zell," she said, calmly.

"I just… I wasn't expecting you to… You weren't even supposed to hear it!"

"Zell."

"It was just something I told Irvine! Me and him had a fight! I was just trying to explain!"

"Zell…"

"Don't hate me! That's all!"

She was still just as calm. "Zell."

"What?" he asked, still panicked and breathing erratically.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Zell paused. He stopped breathing erratically… because he forgot how to breathe. He looked at her. He was really hoping he heard her right but he wasn't sure. "You…"

"…Love you, yes."

He looked around. As expected, he was skeptical. "Did Irvine put you up to this?"

"Haven't seen him since I left the Garden asking him where you were."

"Selphie?"

"Haven't seen her since she begged to tag along to come with me find you and I told her no. I left her crying at the front entrance of the Garden."

Zell chuckled. That must've been a sight. His worry came back. "Rinoa?"

"She encouraged me to come find you."

"Squall?"

"Now, you're just being silly."

He shrugged, conceding that fact. Like Squall even cared. He looked back at her. "But…"

"Zell. I mean it. I love you."

He almost couldn't comprehend it. He sat back down, taking a second. He looked at her, very curious, "But… why…"

"If you're gonna ask why, then answer why you fell in love with me first."

Zell paused. He opened his mouth to speak… and chuckled, dryly. "Wow. I mean… just…" He thought about it. Why did he? Was it her smarts? Was it her ability to fight? How she calculated every fight and managed to find a way to win? Was it because she always put up with him? Because when she talked to him and he to her… she actually listened and cared? Or was it because of her blonde hair that, no matter how she had it done up, it always seemed to shine and never a strand out of place? Was it that beautiful body of hers? That gorgeous face? Those blue eyes? That voice?

The answer came to him.

It was all of it.

"…you," he answered, barely above a whisper. "Who you are."

She smiled. She knew very much that Zell wasn't big on words and she didn't need him to be because he was always honest. "Exactly."

"What's that mean?"

"Zell… I wasn't trying to start dating anybody. The guy just asked me out and I said 'yes.' I figured you were still trying for that girl from the library, anyway."

He chuckled. "Nah… wasn't gonna work." He stared at her. "Kept thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you a lot, too. A whole lot."

That was just the icing on the cake. But Zell was greedy. He wanted sprinkles, too. "So… I answered. Your turn. Why me?"

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's hard to explain… but, like you said, who you are… it's just what I need… what I want…" She paused. "So, when I said 'exactly'? The same reason you love me… it's the same way I love you." She placed her hand on top of his, "I don't say it a lot… but I have to deal with more than I want to… a lot more than I ever say… but… one thing that helps me get through a day… that helps me even forget all my troubles… is getting to talk to you." She blushed, looked down at the ground, then back at him. "Like… you just listen to me complain and complain… no matter how stupid it may be… you do things to make me laugh… you're always there when I need a shoulder to lean or someone to give me a hand…" She blushed brighter as her face got warmer, "And, uh… while I don't focus on this sort of thing… you…" she cleared her throat. "…are rather… well defined… body wise."

Now, there was another shock. Quistis had been checking him out. Made all the times he worked out shirtless totally worth it. Zell chuckled. "You think I'm hot, don't you?"

She looked away from directly looking in his eyes, her face turning even redder. "I will neither confirm nor deny that… but yes."

He laughed. "That's confirming, you know."

"Are you mad that I did?"

He shook his head, "I'd have to be insane to be." He took a firm, non-harmful grip on her hand.

They looked into each other's eyes… and realized words could wait for a while. A little action needed to take place now. They leaned closer and slowly pressed their lips against one another. In the back of their minds, they thought this might be weird at first… but… those thoughts were so far gone the second their lips met, it was wonder either of them ever had them. In fact, it only took barely a second for the initial uncertainty of this maneuver to melt away and the passion that both of them had stored for a while to take over. It was such a relief to finally be able to do this… but it put added pressure on them both in other way: they never wanted this to stop.

Unfortunately, they had to get some air. They stared, breathlessly, at each other. Wow, they wanted to do this again… and, oh, how they were going to… again and again.

"So, what now?" Zell asked.

"I took off the rest of the week and next week," Quistis answered.

"And we are in Deling… all alone."

"So, what are your ideas?"

He smiled. "Anything… as long as I get to do them with you."

She smiled brighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Good answer."

Zell put his arms around her, holding her close. He looked back at the nearby payphone and chuckled to himself. '_Best mistake of my life…_'

He pulled Quistis closer. And she did the same.

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE! I love them ever so!**


End file.
